Soñando entre Penumbras
by flayjunior15
Summary: Situada dos años antes de los eventos de la película, narra una misión llevada a cabo por el Clérigo de Grammaton John Preston, a una guarida rebelde para su posterior limpieza y destrucción. ¿Qué cosas experimentara Preston durante esta misión, que le hará ver la verdadera cara del mundo oscuro en donde viven? Mal Summary, lo sé.


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

…**.**

**Soñando entre Penumbras**

"_a comienzos del siglo XXI estallo la tercera guerra mundial…todo fue llevado por una sucesión de eventos desafortunados que conllevaron a la devastación que casi devoraron al mundo…comenzando por todos los problemas políticos y sociales que a finales del siglo XX nunca pudieron ser resueltos y que las personas muy ingenuamente creyeron que con la entrada del nuevo siglo, los cambios vendrían. Trayendo un aire de mejor resolución en el panorama mundial, pero la realidad estaba lejos de aquellas pobres mentes ilusas de muchas personas…los problemas en el medio oriente continuaron, y en todo el mundo conflictos pequeños que a su vez se convertían en conflictos enormes estallaron…_

_Países poderosos como los Estados Unidos, queriendo tener más injerencia en el medio oriente y con la excusa de los atentados terroristas del 11 de septiembre de 2001 a su nación, movilizo sus ejércitos para el medio oriente con un hambre imperialista insaciable nunca antes vista…bombardearon ciudades, torturaron inocentes, todo con la excusa que acababan con los 'terroristas' y traían la 'paz, igualdad y fraternidad' a ese lugar ya perdido de Dios hace mucho tiempo…aunque no era el único país en querer hacer eso, los países de ala izquierda del Asia como el gigante de China y sus aliados como Norcorea y Rusia, tenían el mismo hambre. Rusia fue primero de estos, movilizando sus tropas hacia Ucrania por intenciones de recuperar el antiguo territorio de Crimea que perdió tras la caída de la Unión Soviética y la independencia de los países que conformaban anteriormente el ala soviética. _

_Esto conllevo a muchas sanciones internacionales que Rusia y sus aliados no hacían caso, igualmente países como Japón comenzaban a reabastecer y recuperar una fuerza bélica considerable aun con la prohibición que tenían a cuestas terminada la segunda guerra mundial. Un espíritu ultra nacionalista se apoderaba de nuevo en aquella isla, o quizás nunca desapareció como los estadounidenses nunca decidieron matarlo ofreciéndole sanciones y condiciones de rendición poco duras comparadas con la Alemania Nazi que fue casi destruida. _

_En otros lugares, considerados como Tercer Mundistas por muchos. Países del Sur de América comenzaban un rearme de fuerzas y una serie de tensiones de conflictos políticos, entre los que estaban de un lado países del ala Izquierda como Venezuela y de Ala derecha como Colombia. Después de años de rencillas, finalmente estallo una guerra entre fronteras cuando la situación de muchos que trabajan en la ilegalidad entre las fronteras, conllevo a la guardia venezolana a abrir fuego indiscriminadamente contra mucha gente tanto dentro como fuera de su territorio lo que llevo a la guardia vecina a devolverles el fuego en respuesta para la protección de las personas. Esto fue solo la chispa que encendería la mecha, cuando sus líderes de ambos países, ambos de porte arrogantes y con metas y liderazgos políticos muy diferentes, y hartos de los roces de sus vecinos decidieran ellos mismos acabar con esto cerrando sus fronteras y armándolas hasta los dientes no dejando pasar a nadie del otro país y deportando a los ciudadanos que vivían en sus tierras a devolverse a la fuerza. _

_Pero fue el asesinato de una persona importante, un senador muy querido por su pueblo en Colombia, ocasionado por un simpatizante de izquierda y de facción chavista (y que se dice fue pagado por Cubanos del régimen de Castro pero nunca se comprobó) fue el que ocasionaría la ira del pueblo colombiano contra sus antiguamente llamados "hermanos" venezolanos. La movilización de tropas hacia la frontera sería un hecho y la guerra estallaría poco después, con muchos otros países del sur queriendo mediar y otros apoyar a uno de los dos bandos. También contarían con ayuda del exterior ofrecida a Colombia de parte de Estados Unidos, aliado desde siempre del país así como de importantes naciones de ala derecha, y de Rusia y sus aliados a Venezuela con quien se habían entendido muy buen desde hace tiempo. _

_La situación en el planeta para más entrados de la primera década del siglo XXI era mortalmente tensa. El gobierno Estadounidense y Norcoreano ya contaban con serias tensiones desde hace medio siglo con la terminación de la guerra de Corea en los cincuenta. Después de las invasiones a Irak y Afganistán, EU había puesto sus miras en Irán, Pakistán, y Corea del Norte, viejos enemigos de EU desde hace años con quien seguían teniendo serias tensiones. Gobiernos como el de Rusia, Venezuela, Cuba, China, Bolivia y los demás países de la Europa Oriental así como del ala izquierda del Sur de América se alinearon con Corea del Norte. Estados Unidos tenía entre sus filas al Reino Unido, Francia, Japón, Canadá, Alemania, y demás países del bloque del ala derecha como Colombia en Sur américa. La Unión Europea trataba de servir de mediadora para evitar un conflicto que desencadenase una nueva gran guerra global. _

_Fue más entrada la mitad de la segunda década del siglo XXI donde el día más temido por todos llego. La ruptura de las negociaciones de paz llenó de terror al mundo. Tantos los bandos en dispuesta no querían ser los primeros en recibir el primer ataque, por lo que simultáneamente misiles atómicos de capacidad termonuclear y de alcance megatónico. Fueron lanzados a puntos estratégicos a los países en disputa. Algunos llegaron a su destino…pero otros no pudieron hacerlo…como cayeron derribados explotando antes por misiles de interceptación, o por averías o por las condiciones del clima…el punto es que se salieron de control terminando estrellándose en zonas donde vivían mucha gente inocente…ciudades, pueblos, aldeas. Todo desapareció convertido en cenizas…y las respuestas de los demás países no se hicieron esperar…_

_Así fue como la Tercera Guerra Mundial se luchó, una lucha casi sin enfrentamientos directos entre poderosos ejércitos, sino más bien entre políticos que con un botón podían destruir y aniquilar a millones de vidas desde donde podían y querían. Muchos llevados por sus ambiciones personales y deseos oscuros así como con sus ideologías propias y personales que torcían a su favor. _

_Así fue como el mundo casi se fue al desastre y lo que quedaba de este casi desaparece…pero los sobrevivientes de aquel holocausto pudieron levantarse y comenzar de nuevo…de las llamas y cenizas del fuego nuclear, crearon una nueva ciudad donde pasarían a vivir y que la bautizarían con el nombre de Libria. Se decidió que nunca más se podrían confiar en aquellas emociones malsanas que los habían llevado hasta la destrucción en primer lugar…si no querían repetir la historia, tenían que entenderla primero. _

_¿Qué más culpables que la misma ira y rabia que ocasionaban el descontento e indignación de un pueblo cuando de actos crueles y deshumanizados tocaban sus conciencias y corazones, y al no ver una justicia aplicada correctamente, ellos mismos querían impartir su propia justicia? Dictadores como Gadafhi y Benito Mussolini que fueron apedreados, golpeados, apuñalados y escupidos por su propia gente en turbas violentas, todo ocasionado en respuesta por el mal que ellos mismos le hicieron a su gente durante años, ¿no es prueba suficiente de eso? _

_Gente de enorme poder político y militar. Multimillonarios, políticos, militares de alto cargo, presidentes, reyes, dictadores, Aristócratas, y toda aquella élite que tenían casi el control del mundo a sus pies y hacían cuando quisiesen a sus anchas pisoteando a los de menor clase que ellos. Dejados llevar por sus deseos más oscuros. ¿No es esta otra prueba de aquel mal que hizo que la gente se hartara también? Del juego de los poderosos. De los psicópatas y lunáticos también, presentes en ambos grados y que no distinguían ninguna clase social o política. Dejándose llevar por sus deseos más oscuros y sucios y disfrutando del sabor de las matanzas de inocentes mientras disfrutaban a sus anchas del sufrimiento de los demás. _

_Por ende que se haya decidió borrar de raíz aquel mal que la humanidad ha padecido y que le debe su existencia a la multitud de tragedias que la han albergado desde su nacimiento. A las emociones…a lo que llaman sentimientos. Por ende que después de la destrucción, donde recomienza la reconstrucción, se decidió purgar todas aquellas cosas que nos tientan y que pueden tentarnos a volver a caer en el flagelo de una violencia sin fin. Por ende es que se decidiera crear un nuevo tipo de Gobierno llamado __Tetragramaton, cuya poderosa fuerza policial, encabezada por el Clérigo __Grammaton,__que han sido entrenados en el arte marcial del __Gun__ Kata__._ _Los clérigos atacan con frecuencia la región llamado "Nether" o el abismo, fuera de la ciudad para buscar y destruir aquellos materiales ilegales como el arte, la literatura y la música y eliminar a esos impíos que se esconden con ellos.__Un movimiento de resistencia, conocido como el "Underground", protegen aquellos materiales y se atreven a vivir entre la ilegalidad con sus emociones despiertas y queriendo corromper el alma de esta gran sociedad para devolverla a aquellos tiempos oscuros. ¡Pero eso no va a suceder! ¡Nosotros no lo vamos a permitir! ¡No después de todo lo que hemos logrado para sobrevivir! _

_¡Hijos de Libria! ¡Ustedes lo han logrado! ¡Han sobrevivido! ¡A pesar de que se pensaba que sería duro e imposible, lograron recomponerse y resurgieron de las cenizas como un ave fénix! ¡Yo como su Padre doy pleno testimonio de ello!" _

Eran las siempre poderosas palabras que se escuchaban por todos los televisores en pantallas gigantes por toda la ciudad y por globos aerostáticos y dirigibles que la recorrían. Llevando la palabra del Padre a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad-estado.

Eran las palabras que siempre escuchaba un hombre de cabellos negros con ojos del mismo color, con el pelo lisado para atrás con gel y tez pálida. Vestido con una especie de abrigo negro y guantes del mismo color. Mientras este se movilizaba en un carro particular blindado de color blanco, con una docena de camiones de asalto de la fuerza policial de Libria tanto delante como detrás de este, mientras salían de la ciudad hacia el sitio conocido como el Abismo. A solo hacer su trabajo matutino de quemar y destruir objetos ilegales y arrestar a los ilegales.

El clérigo número uno de Grammaton, John Preston. Solo podía vislumbrar a través de los vidrios polarizados de su auto a prueba de balas el paisaje que se perdía ante sus ojos. Habían localizado un antiguo depósito de chatarra donde los rebeldes se asentaban, mientras repartían objetos ilegales y alimentos a los que vivían lejos del estado-ciudad Libria. Y fuera de sus jurisdicciones y leyes donde podían hacer lo que querían. Antes de que los localizaran y atacaran debido a su potencial peligro por no tomar la dosis diaria del Prozium. La droga oficial del gobierno Libriano y que servía para inmunizar las emociones y cualquier atisbo de sentimientos de parte de las personas, para tenerlos sujetos a obedecer al gobierno, a obedecer las leyes del Padre.

Preston no tenía ningún objetivo en mente más allá de cumplir las órdenes de Padre, así había sido desde que nació, pasando por su riguroso entrenamiento hasta convertirse en el mejor de su clase, en un gran y poderoso clérigo Grammaton, cuya misión y función de vida siempre era ser la herramienta del Padre, trayendo orden en un mundo de caos, así había sido y así sería siempre.

A su lado estaba su compañero Errol Partridge, parecía ido también. Mientras hacía lo mismo que Preston mirando del lado opuesto de Preston por la otra ventana hacia el exterior, mirando el paisaje del bosque perderse ante sus ojos. Parecía que pensaba en algo, un extraño brillo en sus ojos podría vislumbrarse, pero nadie estaba prestándole atención en esos momentos. Todos estaban atentos a la misión por la cual habían venido hasta aquí.

Pronto llegaron al depósito de chatarra, los automóviles se detuvieron cerca de la entrada como los camiones de asalto que iban al frente, cuatro en total. Siguieron su marcha y entraron en el depósito de chatarra, más adelante había una especie de fábrica abandonada, debía de ser donde desmantelaban las partes de los autos viejos.

De los camiones de asalto comenzaron a bajar el grupo de asalto de la policía Libriana, vestidos con chalecos anti balas que les cubrían todo el torso, sus caras estaban cubiertas con máscaras de pasamontañas negras dejándoles espacio visible de los ojos y la boca. Y un casco con vidrio reforzado al frente de sus rostros. Todos cargaban armas automáticas.

En el carro blanco blindado los clérigos esperaban en su lugar, listos por si habría de ver una confrontación pronto mientras las fuerzas regulares se encargaban del trabajo, con otros dos camiones de asalto detrás del automóvil, listos para servir de refuerzos en caso de necesitar ayuda, aunque con los clérigos ahí, no necesitaban de más ayuda.

Pronto los tiroteos empezaron, sin duda estaban en el lugar correcto. Debía de haber miembros de la resistencia aun ahí protegiendo el lugar. Con una señal el automóvil de los Clérigos avanza al frente para después hacerse a un lado y cederle el paso a los dos camiones de asalto que irían como refuerzos, pero que darían la vuelta para rodear y caerle al enemigo por detrás. Los clérigos solo esperaban, ellos eran la mejor arma, pero no por ello necesitaban ser usados en vano en algo que solo pueden bien el supervisar como los demás hacían su trabajo eficazmente.

Los tiroteos continuaban, como ahora se podía escuchar una cacofonía de lluvia de balas, metralleta y explosiones como se podía vislumbrar una nube de humo y fuego salir de más adelante, algunos autos fueron explotados como los de la resistencia ocultaron explosivos allí para ser usados. Era por esto que muchas veces los Clérigos no intervenían, ahora sabían que el lugar debía de estar comprometido, pero ellos no iban a retroceder.

Ambos salieron del automóvil blanco, y con un asentamiento de cabeza de ambos, ambos fueron por distintas direcciones para poder bordear mayor área y así conseguir neutralizar el mayor número de enemigos.

_**John Preston POV (punto de vista)**_

Caminaba por un camino pastoso muy descuidado, era bastante obvio que debían de haber pasado un tiempo desde que no se cuidaba este lugar. Algo bastante normal para gente que se esconde y que quieren pasar desapercibidos, era no alterar el lugar pero eso no les sirvió a la larga. Se les pudo localizar gracias al rastro satelital por lo que no importaba donde se escondieran y que estuvieran cerca o lejos, los encontraríamos.

A lo lejos podía escuchar más explosiones y disparos, quizás mi compañero Partridge ya se estaba encargando de su parte. Yo por lo mientras iba hacia donde estaba la fábrica donde antes debían de desguazar autos. Saque mis dos armas oficiales del Clérigo Grammaton, las Berettas 92FS con barriles más largos y un peso de barril para sostenerlo bien. La T del Tetragramaton está grabada en la parte delantera de mis dos armas del peso del cañón. Cuando se disparaban estas, un fogonazo con forma de T a ambos extremos salen del cañón, es algo simbólico me decían. Que la imagen del gobierno Tetragramaton salía en forma de fogonazos de las armas de los Clérigos, para castigar a los infieles que se rehusaban a seguir sus normas y leyes.

Un par de rebeldes salieron por un costado, probablemente corrían sin percatarse de mi presencia, antes de que pudieran hacerlo. Los liquide con mis armas como la figura de la T en ambos extremos salían de fogonazos de mis armas directo al par que cayeron derribados antes de saber siquiera que los golpeo. Continúe mi camino esta vez un poco más apresurado casi que corriendo. Podía ver como las fuerzas policiales de Libria ganaban terreno y los rebeldes retrocedían, cayendo muchos en el proceso.

Más explosiones se suscitaban pero esta vez eran más pequeñas. Debían de habérsele acabado los explosivos grandes a los rebeldes que procedían a arrojar granadas, posiblemente no querían volarse a ellos mismos como estaban tan cerca de nuestras fuerzas luchando. No vi a mi compañero Errol por ningún lado, que extraño. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para pensar en eso. Corro hasta llegar a la fábrica. Nuestros policías logran llevarlos acorralados hasta allá, son muy eficientes sin duda.

Los pocos rebeldes que quedaban podría calcularlos entre unos quince o dieciséis, y quedaron arrinconados en la fábrica mientras nuestras fuerzas seguían disparando a todas direcciones al complejo. Yo avise dando una señal para que dejaran de disparar, iba a entrar y a encargarme personalmente yo mismo de ellos. No veía a mi compañero Errol por ninguna parte lo cual me extraño, sería más fácil y sencillo hacer esto con apoyo, pero no había tiempo para buscarlo. Haría esto por mi cuenta, fui entrenado para ser el mejor, esto no sería tan duro como las primeras misiones y ya era todo un experto en lo que hacía.

Con mis dos armas sujetas firmemente, corrí hacia el complejo mientras algunos rebeldes se percataron de mi presencia y comenzaron a abrir fuego contra mí pero ya era tarde, entre por una ventana de la fábrica rompiéndola y haciendo que varios cristales volaran por los aires como caía rodando por el suelo mientras los rebeldes seguían disparando al parecer asustados ya que no podían acertarme en sus disparos.

Fue cuando los que me disparaban se detuvieron, debieron haberse quedado sin balas, era mi oportunidad. Reincorporándome vi como algunos ya cargaban de nuevos sus armas para volver a disparar pero no iba a dejarles hacer eso. Con mis pistolas derribe a dos rebeldes al frente mío impactándoles en el pecho y comencé a dar vueltas sobre mi mientras iba descargando mis rondas de cartuchos a los rebeldes delante, detrás y a los costados míos. Algunos lograban cargar a tiempo y comenzaban a disparar pero no les quedaría tiempo de acertarme como yo les acertaba primero. Mi entrenamiento en el Gun Kata me hacía el mayor experto en esto. Como podía ver las posiciones de los enemigos y podía predecir la trayectoria de sus ataques, me era más fácil mantenerme al margen de sus disparos mientras podía infligir yo el mayor número de daños posibles en el enemigo. Y su eficiencia era arrolladora.

Uno a uno, los rebeldes iban cayendo. Ya había derribado a nueve de ellos como sus cuerpos caían impactados por mis balas al suelo mientras iba girando y girando sobre mi eje y disparando al mismo tiempo. Fue en un punto donde mis balas se acabaron pero no le vi problema a eso. Dando una voltereta en el aire algunos rebeldes se hirieron a sí mismos mientras evadía sus disparos. Se notaban asustados y disparaban a quemarropa tratando de acertarme a como diera lugar, por ende es que siempre fallaban.

Cayendo en el suelo sobre mis pies, rápidamente expulse los cartuchos vacíos de mis Berettas 92FS, de mis muñecas iban sujetas siempre cartuchos cargados en caso de acabarse los de mi armas. Sujetos con aparatos mecánicos, estos se encargaban de introducir los cartuchos en mis armas y cargarlas automáticamente, lo cual hacia el proceso de carga y recarga más rápido por si me llegase a quedar sin balas en un tiroteo y tener menos tiempo de recargar sin necesidad de hacerlo manualmente que eso quemaba tiempo.

Los rebeldes no se iban quedando atrás como continuaban disparando y yo evadiendo, hasta que mis armas estuvieron cargadas de nuevo y listas para usarse de nuevo. Reanude entonces los disparos, como más y más rebeldes a mis costados, detrás y frente mío iban cayendo. Mi cuerpo parecía moverse de forma casi que sobrenatural como iba evadiendo los disparos girando, saltando y dando volteretas en el aire al mismo tiempo que disparaba y mis disparos siempre acertaban en sus blancos.

Pronto los casi quince rebeldes que había contado antes de entrar habían sido aniquilados, como deje de moverme y puse mis Berettas apuntando una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo, sosteniéndola como una letra T, la T de Tetragramaton. Creí que había terminado mi trabajo como los cuerpos de los rebeldes acribillados a mí alrededor no se movían. Por lo que ya estaba por irme y ordenarle al equipo policial que se encargara de la limpieza cuando un sonido detrás de mí me alerto. Yo recordaba haber contado entre quince o dieciséis antes de entrar aquí. _Quince o dieciséis había contado. Y pude contar a quince mientras yo disparaba y a quince cuerpos tirados a mi alrededor. Eso quería decir que lo más probable es que el dieciséis estuviera…_

Girando apunte con una de mis armas a la figura detrás de mí la cual se revolvió asustada y entonces me di cuenta de a quien apuntaba. Era una niña, de al menos unos 12 u 13 años podía calcular. Mientras parecía apuntar una escopeta vieja de doble cañón de barril recortado apuntando hacia él. Estaba asustada y de sus ojos azules salían lágrimas.

Yo solo le apunte con una de mis armas Berettas directo a la pequeña chica asustada. Ella era sin duda una enemiga y las órdenes es que aquellos que se resistan debían de ser ejecutados. Igual algo dentro de él le impedía apretar el gatillo, él podía evadir el disparo de la escopeta si podía y rápidamente disparar a la chica y acabar esto. Era muy pequeña pero quizás ella podría serle útil, podría interrogarla y saber dónde podían estar más miembros de la resistencia ocultándose, antes de que claro, la pobre niña fuera condenada a la incineración, pero al menos ella alcanzaría a vivir un poco más, y si pudiera convencerla sería fácil de persuadir.

Ya estaba por hablarle cuando fue la niña quien hablo primero, con voz entre cortada:

"¿p-porque? ¿Por qué matastes a todos?" le pregunto la pequeña niña mientras su pequeño cuerpo parecía temblar ante la presencia de aquel ejecutor que mato a todos en el lugar

"será mejor que sueltes tu arma y te entregues. El Tetragramaton garantizara tu seguridad con tu rendición incondicional y si accedes a decirnos todo lo que sabes en el interrogatorio que se te hará una vez estés en nuestra custodia en Libria" hablo el Clérigo con su acento monótono y frio de siempre

"¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Por qué matastes a todos!? Mi…padre…mi madre… ¿Por qué…?" la voz quebrosa de la niña le dio a entender cuanto le dolía, aunque él no pudiera entender su dolor

El solo pensó, ella acababa de decir que acababa de matar a sus padres, por ende que la situación del estado mental de la niña estuviera a punto de explotar, o de desmoronarse. El no entendía muy bien, pero según los estudios que había realizado sobre aquellos que no tomaban Prozium en su camino para convertirse en Clérigo, algunos sujetos sentían diversos remolinos de emociones, todo conjugándose en un mismo momento. El no entendía como podía una persona llegar a sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero sabía que por situaciones como estas, es que el hacia lo que hacía, para evitar que gente que no estuviera en control de sus emociones llegaran a destruir el mundo de nuevo como en el pasado.

"baja el arma ahora, no repetiré de nuevo esto. Estas apuntando un arma a un Clérigo Grammaton y has violado la ley en suprimir emociones y guardar material ilegal, ríndete ahora y se te garantizara seguridad" hablo John Preston con su clásico acento frio

"¡no! ¡Tú me ejecutaras! ¡Me llevaras a que me incineren viva! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Me lo han dicho! ¡Tú no tienes corazón!" grito la niña como sus manos temblaban de rabia e ira ahora mientras seguía sujetando la escopeta en sus pequeñas manos apuntando directo al clérigo con firmeza al pecho

Ambos se quedaron quietos como congelados en el tiempo, la niña por el miedo que sentía recorrer en todo su cuerpo y el clérigo que por alguna extraña razón que no podía entender solo se la quedaba mirando mientras le apuntaba con su arma

No sabía porque, pero su cuerpo entero no se movía, solo se quedaba mirado a aquellos ojos azules de la pequeña chica, repleto de lágrimas mientras le miraba entre asustada y furiosa. ¿Qué tipos de emociones sentiría la niña en estos momentos? Sabia de la rabia e ira, pero él nunca había experimentado nada de eso. Era algo tan emocional que hacían cometer actos irracionales y él lo sabía pues había estudiado eso pero nunca lo había sentido.

Fue en cuestión de segundos que aquella escena término como el disparo de un poderoso rifle se escuchó, seguido del estruendo de otro. El clérigo John Preston cayó a un lado del suelo sosteniéndose el costado derecho de su cuerpo, casi lo habían alcanzado algunos perdigones rozándole el cuerpo y lastimándolo, pero verificándolo bien noto que no eran heridas de gravedad. Irguiéndose noto el cuerpo de la niña tirado en el piso sangrando, estaba muerta. Pero no había sido el quien había disparado.

Un policía con su uniforme estándar de color azul, corrió hacia el Clérigo mientras otros entraban inspeccionando el área. Este se acercó hasta el Clérigo para hablarle

"señor ¿se encuentra bien? Escuchamos cuando los disparos cesaron pero decidimos entrar cuando no oímos nada y usted no salía. ¿La situación fue controlada? Tuve que intervenir al verlo a usted en situación crítica y tuve que disparar, señor" hablo el uniformado policía azul

John solo pasó a mirarlo y pudo ver que el policía llevaba un arma, un poderoso rifle Walther WA 2000. Era un arma poderosa que podría volarle la cabeza a alguien de un disparo directo y así se había fabricado. Viendo donde quedo el cuerpo de la pequeña niña pudo ver que más de la mitad de su rostro fue volado en mil pedazos por el disparo del rifle. El disparo debió de impactar en su lado derecho y sin piedad le reventó el cráneo, como partes de su cerebro estaban regadas por el suelo a un radio de varios metros alrededor de su cadáver. Sus hermosos ojos azules eran ahora solo dos cuentas sanguinolentas vacías y oscuras en donde sus ojos antes estaban, debieron de haber sido volados en mil pedazos o expulsados de sus cuencas por la enorme fuerza del impacto. Partes de su cuello, hombros y omóplatos fueron destrozados también. Debió de haber tenido una muerte rápida y directa por el disparo, de no ser así hubiera sufrido con todo el dolor de su cuerpo destrozado de esa manera.

Quizás fue algo mecánico que por la fuerza del disparo, las manos de la niña hayan jalado del gatillo de su escopeta involuntariamente y casi acertado al Clérigo de no ser porque las había esquivado a tiempo escapando del mayor daño posible. Aun cuando el ataque del policía le tomo por sorpresa y se movió lento por algo que no se esperaba. Esta acción le costó ser herido en su costado derecho pero era poca cosa comparada por como quedo la pequeña niña ahí tirada y destrozada.

"estoy bien, esto no es nada. Solo debo ir de regreso a Libria para que me revisen y suturen, ustedes encargasen de limpiar todo este lugar. Revisen todo y asegúrense de encontrar y destruir todos los materiales ilegales que hayan aquí, debemos dejar despejado esta área" ordeno el clérigo a lo que el policía asintió

"y avísenle a mi compañero Errol, que se encargue de ejecutar las ordenes pertinentes en estos casos y que vigile que se cumpla todo a cabalidad. Yo por mi parte, me voy de regreso a Libria" respondió John Preston como se alejó para salir del lugar

Se sostenía la parte herida por las cuales se escurrían hilillos de sangres entre sus guantes negros, si sentía dolor no lo demostraba por su expresión siempre estoica y fría en su rostro. Fue cuando en el exterior pudo vislumbrar su auto blanco blindado cerca, alguien debió de haberlo conducido u ordenado que se acercara hasta unos metros cerca de la fábrica. Fue cuando de la parte trasera salió su compañero, el otro clérigo de Grammaton, Errol Partridge.

"aquí estas Preston ¿terminaste la misión?" le pregunto Errol con el típico acento frio de los Clérigos Grammaton

"así es, resulte herido pero la misión se completó, todos los rebeldes fueron eliminados y se procederá con la inspección y posterior limpieza de todos los objetos ilegales del lugar. Yo tengo que devolverme para que me revisen la herida, por mientras pásame el botiquín de primeros auxilios, será un trayecto largo" respondió Preston de manera casi que mecánica como su compañero procedía a hacer lo indicado

"es raro ver a un Clérigo ser herido, mas tratándose de ti que eres el mejor Preston ¿tuvistes problemas acaso? ¿Fueron muchos?" le pregunto su compañero Partridge como le paso el botiquín del auto

"no, eso no importa ahora. Más bien dime ¿Dónde estabas tú que se necesitaba tu apoyo?" le pregunto John queriendo saber su respuesta

"estaba detrás ayudando a nuestras fuerzas con los rebeldes que hacían explotar bombas y atacaban a nuestros oficiales heridos, por ende que me movía lento" respondió Partridge en el mismo tono

Preston solo se quedó mirándolo, parecía una respuesta apropiada y convincente, igual no importaba, ya el trabajo se había completado y no habían motivos para sospechar más allá de como todo había salido bien

"¡Señor! ¡Encontramos los objetos ilegales! ¡Estaban escondidos debajo de la fábrica Señor!" hablo uno de los oficiales vestido en su uniforme azul acercándose al clérigo Preston

Preston pasó a verlo y asentir y fue cuando su compañero hablo

"yo podre hacerme cargo de la limpieza y destrucción del lugar y los objetos ilegales, tu puedes curarte y regresar a Libria para tu revisión médica de inmediato" le hablo Errol Partridge

Por un momento Preston se quedó pensativo, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que quería quedarse y ver la destrucción

"lo hare después, pásame el botiquín, no es grave mis heridas de todos modos, igualmente quiero ver los objetos que ellos defendían con tanto ahínco" expreso John a lo que su compañero hizo caso algo confundido pero sin demostrarlo, no podía hacer eso, no aquí

Errol le pasó el botiquín a Preston, después de desinfectar la herida con alcohol y sacar algunos restos de perdigones de la escopeta, si el Clérigo John Preston sentía dolor, no lo demostraba como su rostro, petrico y sin ningún atisbo de emoción y con movimientos casi que mecánicos, se vendaba su costado derecho por donde había sido herido. No era mucho pero era lo suficiente para cerciorarse que pudiera estar bien antes que un médico profesional le revisara, al menos su entrenamiento como Clérigo también contaban en qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones y tratar con heridas en misiones cuando se estuviera lejos de la ayuda más cercana

"vamos" le hablo Preston a su compañero y ambos caminaron hacia el interior de la fábrica

Adentro los oficiales y algunos forenses que les acompañaban, recogían los cuerpos esparcidos por todo el lugar y los ponían en bolsas para después enterrarlos, uno amontado en el otro en una enorme tumba sin nombre. Vio como algunos recogían el cuerpo de la niña que le habían disparado para ponerla en una bolsa negra para cadáveres, ese había sido el fin de aquella niña asustada, que igualmente le hubiera sucedido lo mismo si hubiese sido capturada, solo que hubiera encontrado un fin mucho peor en Libria de ser detenida

Decidiendo desviar su vista del cadáver del infante, camino hasta estar en medio de la fábrica donde oficiales habían encontrado una puerta en el suelo que daba acceso a un sótano debajo. Algunos forenses vestidos de trajes blancos sacaban del sitio artilugios ilegales, tales como estatuas esculpidas, obras de arte pintadas en cuadros, incluso libros y canciones de música en CD, discos grandes e instrumentos electrónicos para su uso.

Uno de los sujetos vestidos en blanco tenía un aparato sensor que monitoreaba una de las pinturas de arte, para averiguar si esta era falsa o verdadera. Si era verdadera seria quemada ya que era su trabajo destruir todo aquello que pudiera provocar emociones en las personas, si era falsa, tendrían que quemarla igualmente pero tendrían que esforzarse más debido a que la original aún existía y tendrían que seguir saliendo a mas misiones para destruirlas.

La pintura en cuestión si mal no recordaba debido a los informes que ha estudiado y las listas de obras de arte que ha leído para cerciorarse que fueran de verdad. Era una versión de la pintura de Leonardo Da Vinci, la Ultima Cena. Si mal no recordaba. Si Preston recordaba, el autor de esto se basó en la última cena que tuvo Jesucristo, el llamado "hijo de dios" con sus doce apóstoles, antes de la traición de la cual sería victima a causa de uno de sus apóstoles, Judas Iscariote.

John solo se quedó pensando, en el pasado hubo gente que se decidió a llevar la palabra de Jesucristo a muchas tierras para hacerla una religión universal. Eso conllevo a que estallasen muchos conflictos, hubo enormes derramamientos de sangre sin sentido en pos de instaurar una sola religión como la legitima por encima de todas, ya que usaban siempre la excusa que el dios al cual adoraban era el legítimo y verdadero y que las demás eran falsas. Preston no sabía que sentir ante esto más allá de una total indiferencia y apatía, la palabra "dios" le era desconocida y no creía en la existencia de un dios todopoderoso que todo lo puede, si fuese así ¿Por qué permitió que la humanidad, su creación, casi se destruyese a si misma? Las únicas explicaciones eran que o no le importaba o no existía. Dudaba de la primera ya que nunca se demostraron pruebas de su existencia ni aun antes de la tercera guerra mundial, y dudaba de eso ahora. Tenía más sentido que él no existiese y que fuese un invento humano cuya excusa era ser usada para promover guerras y conflictos en pos de tener la razón por encima de otros. Típica naturaleza humana.

"es verdadero Señor" hablo el forense sacando del ensimismamiento a Preston

"bien" la pintura era la original, entonces lo demás debía de serlo "quémenlo, junto a los otros" sentencio el Clérigo como los demás se aprestaban a cumplir su orden

El solo miro como oficiales vestidos con batas y trajes blancos que los cubrían y con máscaras de gas, cargaban lanzallamas a sus espaldas y apuntando la mira de la manguera hacia el sótano, desprendieron el fuego que inmediatamente empezó a incinerar todo adentro como pinturas, estatuas de porcelana, CD de música, libros y todo el material ilegal ardían dentro del sótano con el fuego consumiendo todo

Media hora después todo el depósito de chatarra ardía como explosiones se escuchaban estallar por todo el lugar, pues los oficiales habían encontrado más bombas de la resistencia y después de incinerar todo el sitio estas comenzaron a estallar como el fuego y calor las envolvían haciéndolas explotar. Todo el sitio quedo reducido a la nada, como los cuerpos de los rebeldes caídos habían sido dejados a propósito para que ardiesen también para ahorrar costos de enterrar cuerpos también.

Preston solo se quedó viendo por la ventana del automóvil blanco en el que iba junto a su compañero Partridge el cual estaba sentado a su lado. Este solo se quedó mirando el fuego detrás de ellos con una mirada que parecía brillar por unos momentos, denotando varios sentimientos y emociones dentro que no podría exteriorizar, al menos no aquí y no ahora. Solo desvió su vista del fuego como decidió no mirar más.

Pronto los vehículos llegaron hasta Libria, el vehículo blanco blindado en donde iban los Clérigos iba primero en la marcha para poder autorizar la entrada, ya regresaban de un trabajo hecho por lo que ya no había problemas en que ellos fueran a la cabeza esta vez. Pasando por las enormes puertas que custodiaban la entrada a la ciudad-estado de Libria la cual estaba amurallada en toda su extensión.

Los guardias que custodiaban las entradas de Libria tomaron la verificación de los documentos de los Clérigos y constatando su autenticidad, dejaron entrar a la caravana de vehículos a la ciudad.

En todo el camino Preston solo se quedó pensativo. Una parte de el por alguna razón solo recordó a aquel rostro infantil de la niña, quien valientemente se plantó frente a él, un clérigo Grammaton aun con miedo evidente recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo, con una enorme furia mientras miraba al asesino de sus padres frente a ella. Él pudo haber esquivado el disparo de la escopeta de la niña y poder desarmarla o eliminarla sin problemas pero se había quedado viéndola sin moverse por un tiempo considerable y no sabía porque razón. No fue hasta que un policía acabo con ella reventándole su cabeza y desfigurando para siempre su hermoso rostro que el reacciono aunque la consecuencia fue casi ser herido como perdigones de la escopeta que se disparó accidentalmente le rozaron su costado derecho. Igual no era una herida de que preocuparse mucho.

Pero no pudo dejar de pensar en la niña, era un pensamiento molesto y bastante persistente, por alguna razón le recordaba lo sucedido hace dos años con su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Cuando fue descubierta y arrestada por el delito de experimentar emoción y el cómo clérigo no se había dado cuenta de ello en aquel momento. A día de hoy quería saber porque no se dio cuenta, o quizás no quiso darse cuenta…el solo revolvió su cabeza. No hacía falta pensar en eso de nuevo, su esposa fue condenada y ejecutada en el paredón de incineramiento. Solo podía más que serenarse y pensar racionalmente.

La pequeña niña a pesar de que quería arrestarla e interrogarla sobre el paradero de otros escondites de la resistencia, puesto que a su edad la hacía más vulnerable y propensa a hablar. Aun así su muerte era garantizada como lo más seguro es que iba a ser llevada para su incineración debido a que podía sentir emociones y eso era considerado el delito más grave de todos en el gobierno de Libria. Así que de una u otra manera su muerte era algo ya estipulado, aun si esta fue sorpresiva y no acorde a sus planes. Igualmente no había razón para sentirse _molesto, _si es que el conocía los efectos de esa palabra puesto que nunca experimento eso. No sabía ni que estaba _sintiendo _que por alguna razón lo aquejaba y le hacía experimentar algo extraño dentro de él.

Por fortuna ya habían llegado dentro de Libria y no tuvo que esperar cuando ya más adentrados en la ciudad, llevo a cabo el procedimiento estándar a seguir una vez terminada una misión y el haber regresado. De sus bolsillos que llevaba de su traje negro, saco unas capsulas de vidrio que contenían un líquido dorado, era el Prozium. La droga que suprimía las emociones y fomentaba la obediencia al régimen de Padre. El solo la puso en su pistola de inyección que ejercía mejor que una inyección de aguja manual, de la cual se ponía en su cuello y oprimiendo el gatillo esta entraba naturalmente en el torrente sanguíneo. Así hizo y después de unos segundos pudo sentir los efectos del fármaco actuar dentro de él.

Todo pensamiento que le hacía pensar sobre el incidente de la chica desaparecía lentamente de su mente, como una sensación de frialdad y falta de emociones se apoderaba de él. Solo pudo pensar un momento no más, en las emociones que aquella niña debió de sentir en sus momentos finales. Todo aquel torbellino el cual le era imposible formularse para sí mismo que era lo que sintió ella. No entendía ni quería entender. Después de todo, ella era un enemigo e iba a morir de todos modos.

Su última acción fue irracional lo cual conllevo a su misma muerte, el solo podía más que sentir absolutamente nada ante este hecho, toda aquella _sensación _de malestar estaba desapareciendo poco a poco como la droga hacia efecto en todo su cuerpo. Aquella irracionalidad de la niña, y la de muchos que estaban con ella al momento de su muerte como sus padres según se enteró. Era ridícula e ilógica, por causa de esa irracionalidad, de querer dar pelea, es que el mundo fue casi destruido en la Tercera Guerra Mundial. ¿Por qué no podían entender todos que el Padre y Libria habían traído la paz que tanto ansiaban después de millones de años, desde el nacimiento mismo de la humanidad, que el planeta había conflagrado en guerras y conflictos que casi terminan con su completa aniquilación? Ellos no tendrían que hacer estas cosas si neciamente personas que no siguieran sus órdenes y leyes y no tomaran del Prozium, no tendrían que aplacar las rebeliones en un intento de mantener la civilización como se conoce.

Pero eso debía ser algo ya subyacente en la propia humanidad, en los propios genes, el "gen" de la emoción que provocaba la irracionalidad y que habían provocado tantas guerras desde su nacimiento hasta casi su extinción en la tercera guerra mundial. Si él podía hacer algo para evitar que aquella tragedia en que la humanidad casi se extingue, volviera a repetirse. El sin duda lo haría, sería el instrumento para llevar a cabo los designios y deseos del Padre, quien fundo esta ciudad y salvo a todos del abismo en el que se encontraban.

Mientras viajaban dentro del carro blanco, la voz del Padre se podía escuchar a través de los altavoces.

"_aquellos deseos y sentimientos impregnados en los corazones y mentes de las personas desde su nacimiento y que tanta emocionalidad provocaban los más caprichosos deseos, llevando a la misma irracionalidad y falta de lógica. El "amor" algo que siempre fue atribuido a un sentimiento benigno y "hermoso" solo podía conllevar a los más bajos crímenes usándolo siempre como excusa. Las peleas entre amantes, la lujuria, el deseo carnal. _

_El "amor" entre esposos, entre familia, siempre fue sobredimensionado sin hacer ver que entre sus núcleos, la podredumbre y lo podrido se conflagraban en la vida de la gente. Porque si algo es cierto es que desde la familia se vienen los problemas, ¿y qué problemas pueden conllevar a peleas entre familiares? Incluso hasta el punto que los mismos hermanos, padres e hijos intenten matarse entre ellos mismos llevados por los deseos más bajo de la irracionalidad. ¿Dónde está el "amor" en eso? No hijos de Libria, no se dejen engañar. Ese sentimiento es uno de los causantes que desde la cuna que es la familia se empiecen a gestar los problemas a futuro en el mundo, por ende que haya sido erradicado para preservar la paz duradera que siempre hemos querido alcanzar. _

_¡No necesitamos de tales sentimientos y emociones banales, causantes de nuestras más grandes desgracias! ¡La libertad, la igualdad, la fraternidad! ¡Palabras mártires usadas en la revolución francesa, la cual termino matando a millones de personas finalmente ha sido conseguida! ¡Pero no del autoritarismo monárquico sino de la propia libertad de nuestras emociones que enturbiaban nuestro juicio! ¡Los revolucionarios del siglo antepasado fracasaron porque nunca pudieron ser libres de sus sentimientos y emocionalidad! ¡Por ende que personas como Roberts Pierre, revolucionario quien promovió la revolución francesa, hayan caído en desgracia dejándose llevar por ilusiones de una utopía que nunca pudieron conseguir aun con el derrame de sangre de millones de inocentes por la guillotina! ¡Sus emociones y sentimientos expresados en palabras como "amor" fueron su perdición y de todas las revoluciones! ¡Lo mismo de los líderes del siglo pasado y del comienzo de este siglo, que con sus Guerras Mundiales casi llevan al mundo a la destrucción en tres oportunidades! _

_¡Pero nosotros sobrevivimos! ¡Nos recompusimos y viramos hacia adelante! ¡Sacrificamos nuestras emociones y nuestro sentido de individualidad para pensar como especie! ¡Y lo logramos! ¡El sacrificio librado fue duro pero también necesario y a la larga resulto ser algo importante y liberador!_

_¡Hijos de Libria! ¡Ustedes lo han logrado! ¡Han sobrevivido! ¡A pesar de que se pensaba que sería duro e imposible, lograron recomponerse y resurgieron de las cenizas como un ave fénix! ¡Yo como su Padre doy pleno testimonio de ello!"_

Eran las palabras matutinas del Padre que cada día y noche podrían escucharse en pantalla por toda la ciudad en televisores gigantes en edificios y por el cielo en dirigibles. Estas palabras entraban dentro de John Preston quien escuchándolas no pudo evitar darle la razón.

Todos los sacrificios hechos, fueron a la larga mejores para la humanidad. Ya no había más guerras, los conflictos entre personas cesaron. Ahora pensaban como especie virando hacia el futuro en clara alusión a crear la utopía que la humanidad siempre quiso formar. Sí, todo había necesario.

Por eso no pudo más que asentir, mientras su compañero Errol Partridge a su lado solo lo miraba de reojo, con una luz de preocupación alumbrando sus ojos. John Preston solo pudo pensar mientras el vehículo seguía su destino las siguientes frases:

_Larga vida a Libria. Larga vida al Padre_

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Bien, aquí esta otro One Shot, y quizás el ultimo que haga acerca de la película de Equilibrium. Una obra bastante subestimada, pero que al menos me alegra que más recientemente se le reconozca como joya infravalorada y se le juzgue de otra manera que en su tiempo. Bien, quise escribir otro Fic de la película aunque al principio no sabía cómo o por donde empezaría, pero si supe que quería explotar la parte de acción muy buena de la película y hacer mi mejor intento en la descripción de la técnica conocida como Gun Kata. Que tanto me fascino en la película. _

_Espero que su descripción de batalla me haya quedado bien ya que me era difícil describir una técnica que parece realista pero que sabemos implica mucha ciencia ficción en su realización. Si no, ya saben que para eso están los comentarios, para opinar. También quise darle una especie de fondo sobre los acontecimientos que conllevaron a la Tercera Guerra Mundial en la película. Sé que la cronología de la película dicta que a comienzos del siglo 21 estallo la Tercera Guerra Mundial y demás, pero nunca se profundiza en las causas del porque estallo ese conflicto. Quizás no sea tan necesario porque con todos los acontecimientos actuales del mundo, dan una idea del porque estallo ese conflicto. La lucha contra el terrorismo, el terrorismo en sí. Ataques e invasiones a países como los conflictos en medio oriente. Los conflictos políticos e ideológicos de larga data de Latinoamérica. Los roces entre los países y potencias como Estados Unidos, Rusia, China, Corea del Norte, la Unión Europea. Más recientemente hace poco la invasión de Rusia al país pequeño de Ucrania para recuperar antiguo territorio perdido tras la desintegración de la unión soviética. Y más etc…todas causas reales y muy actuales de conflictos contemporáneos que podrían hacerse una idea de cómo se originó el estallido de esa gran guerra global y que doy de fondo para este Fic._

_También hay varios huecos evidentes que no quise abarcar en este One Shot ya que no sabría cómo ejercerlos y ya que este sería un Fic corto pues, no me anime jeje…uno de estos es ¿cuánto abarca en extensión la ciudad-estado de Libria? Porque debe de ser un país enorme y no una simple ciudad, además que en otras partes del mundo como en Asia o América me pregunto si el régimen llega hasta allí o tendrán sus propias políticas luego del desastre de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Quizás su creador Kurt Wimmer quiso hacer esto a propósito ya que no fue su intención desde el principio y es donde muchos críticos le critican aunque él desde el principio justifico lo que hacía: _

"_Los temas de mundos totalitarios no son más que los paradigmas que la gente como Ray Bradbury y que utilizo para contar una parábola.__Nos movemos a un lado nuestra realidad y crear un paradigma sencillo para contar una historia sencilla._

_Habiendo dicho todo esto, no era mi verdadera razón de contar esta historia.__Para mí, lo más importante es que las películas son acerca de las emociones, y no de la política.__El elemento más importante de esta película es que es la historia de un hombre que despierta al mundo sensorial alrededor de él por primera vez"_

_Propias palabras del Director Wimmer y que estoy de acuerdo, ¿para qué crear la copia número cien de obras como 1984 donde se derivan casi la mayoría, si se quiere crear algo diferente como telón de fondo de un ser humano o sus emociones? Equilibrium es buena como esta y las demás son buenas como están, así de simple. Quien no esté convencido, bueno ¿para algo están los Fan Fic no? Para querer expandir el universo más allá de la película si quieren y de la forma que quieran. Ya sean revisando aquí en esta página o en la página de **EquilibriumFans**, una página hecha por Fans y con excelentes historias de esta película aunque todas son en inglés, también tiene secciones interesantes para quien quiera leer sobre la película y su universo creado. No olviden poner la www al comienzo del Link para que les salga la página o búsquenla directamente (no importa si da error, Google debe de corregir la búsqueda) así en Google: _**_ / _**_**EQ-FanFiction.** __ con htm al final._

_Lo de los diálogos de Padre espero no me hayan quedado cursis pero tenían que hacerlo así ya que el además de figura central del régimen, es el principal vocero también y es usado para mantener la obediencia de las masas. Por ende de eso. No significa que esté de acuerdo de ninguna manera con alguna postura política o ideológica mostrada aquí desde el punto de vista de los personajes, solo trato de profundizarla más en la creencia que tienen los personajes de esta para tratar de hacerlo más realista, pero nada más. Lo hago por el bien de la historia no más. _

_Bueno no voy a quitarles más tiempo, __me despido no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review/Comentario que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho, una gran opinión/critica vale siempre y cuando sea para ayudar y aportar y no insultar, gracias. _


End file.
